


Who Says Visitors Don't Know How to Behave Properly?

by pulangaraw



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-23
Updated: 2009-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor grinned his agreement. "Alright, then," he said enthusiastically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Visitors Don't Know How to Behave Properly?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pure, simple, happy porn. I don't even pretend it has a plot. Enjoy.

"Jack?" Ianto stepped into Jack's office. Jack was sitting at his desk, bent over paperwork. He'd been at it for over four hours and Ianto thought it was time for a break. Jack looked up distractedly.

"Yes?"

"Everyone else has gone home," Ianto said, a faint smile on his lips. "And I got this." He held up his stopwatch.

Jack's eyes lit up and he showed his toothy grin. "You found it again, did you?" he asked teasingly.

"I never lost it," Ianto answered, stepping closer. "I think you should take a break."

Jack leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "You do, eh?"

Ianto nodded.

"So, what do you have in mind then?"

"I think you know what I have in mind. I bet I can top my last score by at least 10 seconds." Ianto came even closer, letting his smirk widen and leaned against Jack's desk.

Jack laughed out loud. "I hold that bet."

He shifted in the chair and spread his legs for Ianto to kneel between them. Ianto squeezed Jack through his pants once, none too gently.

Jack gave him a whack on the head. "You're cheating."

Ianto looked up and couldn't suppress a smug grin. Then he got back to the task at hand, freeing Jack's already half-hard erection. Jack drew in a breath as Ianto brushed a thumb over the head and then said, "This'll count for five more seconds."

Ianto chuckled, checked the stopwatch in his free hand and looked up again. "Ready?"

Jack just raised his eyebrows.

Pressing the button, Ianto licked down the length of Jack's cock, before sucking him into his mouth.

He was just getting started when there was a strange noise outside the office, rising and falling rhythmically. It was none of the usual noises of the Hub. He was just about to draw back and say something about it, when Jack grabbed his hair and pulled him away. Ianto looked up, confused. Jack's face showed a sort of excitement Ianto had never seen on him before, and he was frantically tucking himself away and zipping the fly shut.

Before Ianto could ask what was going on or even get up off the floor, there came a cheery voice from the doorway.

"Hello, Jack. Hope I'm not interrupting something important?"

Ianto turned half around to see a thin, lanky man in a blue suit standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, arms crossed leisurely and smiling broadly. He looked rather nice, except for the messy hair. And his suit could use... some ironing at least.

"Doctor!" Jack got to his feet, grinning broadly.

Ianto, getting up too, looked back and forth between them. So this was the famous Doctor. He'd always pictured him... well, different.

"You're not interrupting. Ianto and I were just having... uhm... a little fun," Jack continued, glancing at Ianto as he spoke.

The Doctor turned to Ianto. "Ah, right. You must be Ianto, then. Nice to meet you, Ianto. I've heard a lot about you. How are you? I'm the Doctor by the way." He grabbed Ianto's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

Ianto was too surprised to do much more than stare at the stranger. The Doctor didn't wait for an answer, but turned to Jack again. "Having fun, eh? You don't seem to have come very far yet. Mind if I join in?"

He stepped close to Jack, slid a hand around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jack went with it more than willingly, licking his way into the Doctor's mouth, sliding a hand around his middle and pulling him even closer. Ianto stood there and watched, not quite sure if he should stay or go.

The Doctor started to open Jack's shirt buttons with quick and nimble fingers. This evidently wasn't the first time he'd done it, and Ianto could feel a pang of jealousy in the pit of his stomach.

Jack's hands slid down to the Doctor's ass, squeezing it, and the Doctor let out a throaty moan that made Ianto cock twitch. He was getting aroused, just from watching the two of them. Maybe he really should stay. Or go. Better go.

He started to back away slowly, eyes still fixed on the two men making out, when the Doctor suddenly turned his head and looked straight at him.

He smiled. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Ianto swallowed. "Uhm... I'm... maybe I should..." He trailed off.

Jack reached out a hand and beckoned him closer. "Come here. You shouldn't be watching from the sidelines." He grinned and, as Ianto came within reach, grabbed his tie and pulled him in for a kiss.

Ianto could taste Jack on his tongue, but there was also an unfamiliar taste. The Doctor, he reminded himself, as he closed his eyes and let Jack take charge.

By the time they broke the kiss for air, the Doctor had moved around to Jack's back and was kissing and licking along Jack's neck and shoulders from behind.

The Doctor raised his head and looked at Ianto with dark eyes. "So, what were you planning on doing when I so rudely interrupted you?" he asked.

Ianto pulled himself together. "Just a... blowjob," he said, rather hoarsely. Jack hummed his agreement.

The Doctor grinned. "Nice. Blowjobs are nice. Don't let me stop you." He winked and slid his hands around Jack's waist, opened his fly and slid his trousers down.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"You don't want to?" Ianto found his teasing tone.

"I didn't say that," Jack answered somewhat breathlessly, as Ianto wrapped his fingers around his cock.

Ianto sank down onto his knees – again – and took Jack into his mouth. He sucked him in slowly, no need for haste now – this was a different game.

Jack moaned above him and then shuddered and bent forward, bracing one hand on the desk, the other landing rather heavily on Ianto's shoulder.

"Do you have lube around here?" Ianto heard the Doctor ask.

He let Jack slip out with a wet sound and looked up. "Upper right drawer," he said. He watched as the Doctor got the lube and squirted some of it on his fingers. His eyes wandered down to the bulge in the Doctor's still zipped trousers. The Doctor's eyes must have followed his down, because Ianto could hear him mutter "Bollocks".

"Here, let me," he said and reached out to undo the Doctor's pants.

"Thanks." The Doctor smiled.

"My pleasure." Ianto smiled back.

"Ianto," Jack said and gently, but decisively steered Ianto's head back towards his groin. Ianto didn't need any more encouragement. Jack's cock, hard and shiny with saliva was too tempting to be ignored.

He slid down Jack's length again, taking him in a deep as he could, swallowing around him a couple times before sliding back up again, grazing his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin. Jack moaned and his hips bucked forward – and then back, and Ianto could tell that the Doctor's fingers had just found Jack's prostate.

Ianto resumed his sucking, setting a rhythm, that soon sped up as the Doctor bent Jack lower – Jack's hands holding on tightly to Ianto's shoulders for balance – and started fucking him.

It didn't take long and Ianto could feel Jack's muscles tense under his fingers where he was holding onto his hips. Ianto looked up into Jacks face, glaze-eyed, mouth half open, breathing fast.

He wrapped a hand around the base of Jacks cock, squeezing and sucked hard at what remained. Jack's cock twitched and then he was coming into Ianto's mouth in hot spurts. Ianto swallowed and held Jack in his mouth until he was spent. Jack's fingers were digging into his shoulders almost hard enough to hurt, as he tried to stay upright.

The Doctor thrust into Jack with long, fast strokes and then groaned. Ianto watched as the Doctor's face tensed with pleasure as his orgasm washed over him.

He remained where he was, supporting both Jack and the Doctor as they shuddered through the aftershocks, his own erection pressing against his pants almost painfully. He longed to be touched and fleetingly thought about bringing himself off right there on his knees, but then decided against it. There would be time for that soon.

Eventually, the Doctor pulled away and Jack eased his grip on Ianto's shoulders, looking down at him with a sated smile.

"How're you doing?" Jack asked, almost drawling the words.

"I'm fine." Ianto got up and smiled back at them.

"Your turn," the Doctor said, zipping himself back in.

Ianto blushed, a wave of arousal washing through him, pooling in his groin.

"Yeah," Jack said. "Sit down." He pushed Ianto back into the chair. Ianto's cock twitched in anticipation.

The Doctor leaned against the desk, folding his arms, apparently settling in to watch. Ianto didn't mind. In fact, he found the idea quite arousing.

Jack got down to his knees and was about to undo Ianto's trousers, when the Doctor bent down and picked something off the floor.

"What's this?" He held up the small silver stopwatch.

Jack looked up. "That's Ianto's watch." He grinned. “We have this game. I can make him come in less than sixty seconds."

Ianto raised his eyebrows. "I once made you come in less than fourty," he said pointedly.

The Doctor looked from Jack at Ianto and back to Jack, eyebrows raised. Then he grinned as well.

"I don't believe you," he said in Jack's direction.

Jack took the bait. "You want me to prove it?"

"Ianto?" the Doctor asked.

Ianto shrugged. "Fine by me. But you have to add at least fifteen seconds. Otherwise the statistics wouldn't be correct." He looked down at the visible bulge in his trousers.

The Doctor grinned his agreement. "Alright, then," he said enthusiastically.

Jack laughed and then zipped Ianto's fly open, finally freeing his erection. He bent down, and licked once up the length of Ianto's cock before taking him into his mouth and sliding down lazily.

Ianto watched himself slide into Jacks mouth and shuddered, pleasure shooting like sparks through his body. For a few seconds he tried to hold on, but his body had been waiting for release for too long and and all it took was Jack sucking down hard, and he came with a moan.

Jack swallowed and held him in his mouth through the aftershocks, eventually pulling back and saying rather smugly. "That had to be less than thirty seconds."

"Thirty-five, exactly," the Doctor answered, consulting the stopwatch.

Ianto just smiled.


End file.
